Girls' Adventure
by KKfan4life
Summary: Amanda, Willa, Charlene, and Jess meet up in Epcot to have some fun together, but their "Girls' Day" might have to wait... Rated because I'm not exactly sure what'll happen yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, this is going to be my new multi-chap! **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Amanda's POV**

Jess and I were running to the Canada Pavilion. We're meeting Charlie and Willa outside Le Cellier at two. Charlie had the idea that we should have a "girls' day" and that it would be "fun." You want to know what wasn't fun? Getting Jess out of bed before noon on a Saturday. That was torture for both of us, I think. I had to physically drag her out of the bed by her feet. _Three times_.

Anyways, we eventually got to Disney World at 1:55, which brings us back to Jess and I running around Disney World like maniacs. Jess was more like a tornado; she had knocked over three adults, ran into four food carts, and almost face-planted twice after tripping over absolutely nothing.

Finally, the two of us skidded to a stop in front of the restaurant, only to find that Willa and Charlie weren't there yet.

"I almost died, like, 20 times trying to get here on time and they're not even here yet?"

"Jess, you probably would have almost died 20 times even if we _weren't_ running through the parks like lunatics."

"Psh. No."

"Psh, yeah."

"No!"

"Okay, Jess. Whatever you – YES!"

Jess was startled by my sudden outburst.

"WHAT?!"

"Look look look look!"

I pointed to where Charlie and Willa were walking toward us.

Jess turned to look at what I was freaking out over. "_What_, Amanda?"

"Charlie got Willa into the dress!"

That probably sounds strange, but I can explain it. Charlene and I were at the mall together last weekend, and we started talking about how Willa needs to where girly-er stuff, and how neither of us had ever seen her in a dress. Then, we both spotted it at the same time.

_Charlene and I were talking about Willa's fashion problems when we passed a display window with the most "Willa" dress in it that I had ever seen. We both backed up to face the window and stare at the dress. _

_The dark blue, cut collar dress was fitted at the top, with a cream-colored belt about a centimeter in length that sat about two inches above the waist. From there, the fabric flowed out a little into a pleated pattern. The dress stopped a little above the knees on the mannequin. The thing that topped it off was the cream-colored lace collar. _

_I turned to Charlie. _

"_We have to get that for her."_

_She knew who I was talking about._

"_Yes! The problem will be getting her into it…but we can worry about that later. We have to get matching shoes!"_

_The two of us wandered around the large mall for another hour after purchasing the dress before also buying a pair of high-heels that were a similar color to the dark dress._

_Then Charlene came up with the idea that we could all get together at Disney World and she could get her into the outfit before we all met up._

Charlene and Willa walked up to us, Charlie looking like she had just won the million-dollar lottery. Willa, however, seemed a bit more disgruntled…but she looked nice! She was in t-strap sandals though..

Charlene quickly recognized my confusion about the shoes.

"I couldn't get her in the heels!"

"Yeah, so Charlie decided that since I wouldn't wear those scary contraptions that it would be good to drag me around Target and find a pair of sandals that matched the dress. That's why we're late, sorry."

"She looks good though, right?" Charlie was speaking to Jess and I, I guess.

"Sure, I just don't get why you guys always have to make everything match."

Jess isn't the "fashionista" type. Charlie and I just looked at her and shook our heads.

It was then, when I was looking at Jess' black tank top, dark jeans, grey sweatshirt with the words "The Dark Side of the Moon" printed on it, and black high-top converse, that I realized we looked kind of underdressed compared to the brunette in front of us. I was in a simple white tee-shirt with Mickey and Minnie on it, black jeans, and black converse. Of course, I also had on the Minnie necklace Finn had gotten me for my birthday.

Anyways, we took our seats in the restaurant and started talking about random stuff. Clothes, boys, Disney, OT's, school, how on Earth Charlie was able to get Willa into the dress, everything.

"You know, Willa, you and Philby would be the perfect nerdy couple."

"Jess is right-"

"As usual."

"Yeah, um, no. Like I was saying, before my lovely sister interrupted me, you and Philby would be so cute together! If he doesn't have the guts to ask you out, then _you_ have to ask _him_ out."

"The fairlies have a point, my friend."

"Ugh! Philby doesn't even like me, guys!"

I was about to argue, when something by the entrance caught my eye.

* * *

**Sorry, following chapters will be better! **

**Suggestions anyone? I think I have an idea of where this story is going, but if you guys want to suggest other story ideas…?**

**Please review! Helpful criticism is appreciated!**


	2. Plans

**Hannah and Kaelyn, this chap was for you. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**Charlie's POV**

In the middle of our group's conversation, I saw Amanda glance to the entrance of Le Cellier. Her eyes widened slightly and she turned to me. I raised my eyebrows, not sure why she was giving me a quizzical look.

"Charlene, can I speak to you outside for a moment?"

"Sure."

Amanda and I both stood, and I followed her to the front of the restaurant, not really sure why she wanted to speak to me alone.

When we reached the door, Amanda seemed hesitant to open it. She instead pulled me aside, a few feet to the left of the door.

She seemed a little irritated with me. What did I do?

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why did I not tell you what?"

"Why didn't you tell me he was coming?"

"_Who, _Amanda?"

"Philby!"

What? I didn't tell him to come.

"Amanda, I didn't ask Philby to be here."

"Well he's standing _right outside!" _

I turned to see if Amanda was telling the truth. She was.

"Well, I didn't do it," I said, a smirk creeping onto my lips, "but that doesn't mean we can't still use this opportunity. "

"Okay, but I'm still wondering why he's standing right outside the same restaurant we're in…stalker."

With that, we started to come up with a plan.

**Willa's POV**

I turned to Jess to see if she knew what was going on.

Before the words were even out of my mouth, Jess put her hands above her head to say 'I don't know!'

I shrugged, and Jess and I resumed the conversation we were having about One Direction before Amanda and Charlie left.

"I just think they sound like five constipated cats!"

Jess hates One Direction. I'm not their most dedicated fan, but I like their songs.

"But the boys are still cute!"

"No. Zayne and Liam are the only ones that can be considered anywhere close to maybe-average-carrots."

"Jess, your carrot reference is to the wrong guys. Anyhow, how do you rate a guy's, um, carrot-like-ness?"

"It's a process." Jess said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course it is."

"Also, whenever Charlie shows me a picture of Harry shirtless, his four nipples creep me out. I feel like they're staring at me."

I face-palmed, realizing I was going to get nowhere with Jess on this topic.

"So, let's talk about Justin Bieber."

"Oh _Lord _no!"

**Philby's POV**

"Come on, Dell. It'll be easy. Once we have one of the brats, all of the other ones will try to play hero and get captured too. Help us."

I was kneeling, against my will, in front of a tall, slim, green fairy. Two goblins were holding me, one on either side. I had no idea where I was.

"I'll never betray them!"

I wasn't going to give in, even if she tortured me to death; which we all know Maleficent would gladly do.

She sighed and pulled out her staff.

"Alright, then. This could have been made less painful if you would have just agreed, but it'll still work never the less."

The green fairy pointed her staff at me, and I was instantly lifted off the ground and surrounded by a thick purple smoke. I screamed in agony as it felt like my soul was being ripped out of me. Maleficent wasn't kidding when she said this could have been less painful; anything would be less painful than this.

Five minutes passed in which I writhed in pain and yelled hoping someone might hear me before Maleficent finally put me down again.

I felt different. Maleficent had just put me under a green eye spell, and I knew it

* * *

I was in a bathroom somewhere in Epcot, trying to get my _stupid_ green contacts in my eyes. Maleficent had told me that I must wear them at all times, but they're a _pain._

Maleficent wants me to help her capture the Keepers. If I succeed in tearing apart the group, I get a _great _reward.

I have to capture Willa first, and then Charlene will come after her, then Maybeck will come after her, then Finn, Amanda and Jess. And I'll get to rule the world alongside the most powerful villain of all time!

Time to go.

-A little while later-

The girls entered Le Cellier about 15 minutes ago. I'm standing in front of the entrance for when they come out.

The plan is simple; I ask Willa to go on a date with me, she'll say yes because Maleficent says that Willa supposedly likes me, I take Willa on the Tower of Terror, and she's ours.

**Some of you guys might not understand some of my One Direction references, like Harry's.**

**Sorry if the story jumped around a bit.**

**Ugh. Having the flu sucks.**

**Please review!**


End file.
